Mitchell Pritchett
Mitchell Vincent Pritchett is a protagonist from TV Series "Modern Family". He is Jay and DeDe Pritchett's son and Claire's younger brother, and adoptive father of Lily. He eventually marries long-time partner Cameron in the episode "The Wedding (Part 2)". He is portrayed by Jesse Tyler Ferguson. Biography Before The Series Mitchell was born on January 4, 1973 as second child to Jay and DeDe Pritchett. His older sister Claire was born approximately 2 years before him. Timid but smart, he is closer to his mother as opposed to the fiery Claire who is closer to their father. The siblings were figure skating partners in their youth, known as "Fire and Nice". When he was 9, he went to a terrible theater camp where Jay let him suffer through to "toughen him up" ("Spring Break"). At 10, his father offered to teach him self-defense, but he quit shortly afterwards saying all he needed to learn he can learn from West Side Story. In junior high, he was part of the drama club with Ben Dugan ("Travels With Scout"). Mitchell attended Cornell University and Columbia University where he topped his classes in both ("Benched"). He has been working for a law firm in California at the start of the series. Growing up in the closet, he dated several girls including Tracy in high school before eventually coming out (three times, to Jay). Shortly after, he dated a doctor named Teddy. He also dated Langham whom he broke up with on an email ("Las Vegas"). He eventually met Cameron at a charades party whom he dismissed because he grew up at a farm. During the game however, Cam was the only one able to guess Mitchell acting out 'Casablanca' and the two bonded afterwards eventually becoming a couple ("Come Fly With Me"). Personality Mitchell is shown to be a Type A, high-strung person. At most times he is the exact opposite of Cam which usually causes disagreements, but each counterbalancing the other. He used to suffer from ornithophobia, the fear of birds, until he becomes acquainted with one at the park in "American Skyper", though he still he still seems to show discomfort when one is around ("Promposal"). Similar to his sister Claire, Mitchell tends to show obsessive compulsive behavior especially in raising his daughter. Cam says that Mitchell's strength lies in making preparations in dealing with Lily rather than actual childcare and that is what makes them a great team ("Run for Your Wife"). It is revealed in the season 2 episode "The Kiss" that Mitchell has had problem with public displays of affection, due to his father being aloof during his childhood. This was in response to criticisms that Mitchell and Cam have not been physically affectionate during the first season. Claire says that Mitchell has had an issue with boundaries since they were kids ("Mother Tucker") and Cam says Mitchell is a snob ("Come Fly With Me"). Although he lashes out during arguments with the family, Mitchell is generally not confrontational and prefers professionalism in difficult situations. And though highly critical in nature, he tries his hardest to stray away from disappointing people and his family unless he is pushed to the edge to tell them the truth, as seen when he could not bring himself to shut down Phil's jokes in "Strangers on a Treadmill", and when he forces himself to be supportive of Cam's attempt to direct a musical for kids in "The Musical Man". In various episodes, Mitchell helps out his family members in need of legal aid, such as when Gloria crashes a car and Haley is jailed. He is especially eager to earn his father's recognition as a serious lawyer, partly because of their difficult relationship growing up ("Moon Landing"). In several situations, such as the first of these incidents, Mitchell is often used as a scapegoat by family members (Jay volunteered Mitchell as Gloria's attorney because Jay preferred that his son took the bullet and not him). Gallery Allinmodernfamily.png|Mitchell Pritchett in "Family Guy" Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Modern Family Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Sitcom Heroes Category:Spouses Category:Parents Category:Nurturer Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Lawful Good